


Strange Love

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, leviathan is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: Strange Love - Halsey. "They think I’m insane, they think my lover’s strange but I don’t have to fucking tell them anything"
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Kudos: 51





	Strange Love

MC had expected it from Asmodeus. She knew he was always interested in everybody’s sex lives, so him asking Leviathan about what they did at night was a given. What MC didn’t expect was having so many minor demons asking her about her new relationship with the Avatar of Envy. 

At first, it had been bearable. The questions were in the range of how exactly had she managed to get him out of his room. The answer was she didn’t. Long nights of playing video games with Levi had ended up in getting to know each other better. One night, when they both were waiting for the loading screen to go away, MC decided to press her lips against his. Leviathan yelped in surprise, but after being assured by MC she was actually interested in him, he had agreed to let her kiss him again. And again. And again.

Then, the questions started to get a little more invasive. How was Leviathan in bed? What were his favourite positions? Was he kinky and, if he were, what kinks did he have? Did he make her cosplay in bed? What were his favourite outfits? They had even asked her how long was his dick.

MC always dodged those questions, not even bothering herself with a reply. She thought that would be it until one day, while walking past an empty classroom, she overhead other demons asking Leviathan the same things, only about her. What did her nipples look like, if she was bendy and what kinks did she have. Fuming with rage, she slapped open the classroom door and looked at the demons with her hand on her hip. Leviathan looked uncomfortable, his gaze now focusing on her, a little taken aback by her reaction.

“Why don’t you ask me yourself, huh? Wanna know how I like to be fucked? I think Diavolo would really hate to know his exchange student is being harassed” MC said, her eyebrows furrowed as she threatened the lower demons. They said nothing, only passed by MC on their way out of the classroom.

Letting out a big sigh, MC walked to Leviathan and sat in the chair closest to him.

“I didn’t tell them anything” he defended himself.

“Yeah, I heard” MC nodded, dismissing his concern with a wave of her hand. “I just thought you would have been… angry? You’re a bit possessive”

“It’s just– I’m…” Leviathan looked away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He huffed and she could tell his face was getting redder. “I wouldn’t have been able to answer them even if I had wanted to” he muttered.

_Oh._

“But…” MC started. She bit her lower lip, trying to carefully choose her next words. “I’m… not opposed to trying anything like that with you” she said, with a small shrug.

“Argh, you’re not supposed to say stuff like that!!” Leviathan complained, hiding his face behind his hands. MC smiled at his reaction and waked up to him, taking his hands away.

“Listen, there’s no pressure. We’ll get there eventually at our own pace. But when it does happen… we don’t have to tell them shit. Let them wonder how I ended on top of the cutest demon in all Devildom” she teased him with a wink.

Leviathan groaned in frustration again, but before he could talk again MC kissed him arms going around his neck. He was indeed a little startled but quickly found his hands wandering on her waist, pulling her closer, delighting himself in the warmth of her body.

“Can you please don’t do that here?”

MC and Leviathan quickly pulled away and turned around to see a very tired Lucifer watching them from the door. She apologized and assured him they were just leaving. Rolling his eyes, Lucifer left the room, leaving her a mess of giggles. MC hid her face in Leviathan’s chest, trying to muffle out her laughter.

Watching his now girlfriend lean on him while her body shook from her giggles made Leviathan realize maybe she was right after all: for once, he was supposed to keep her all to herself. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
